


Recontracted Again and New

by Bubblegumgirl14



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumgirl14/pseuds/Bubblegumgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new Medic with experience and a new Engineer with no experience join a team</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I was being recontracted to a different area again. I was sick of being moved around on my own; it never allowed me to get to know my teammates while off the battlefield. On the train I read my debriefing. The team I was being sent to hadn’t had a medic in a long while. By the roster they didn’t have an engineer either. Plenty of snipers though. There must have been some major contracting errors for them to end up like this. I thought about changing the team roster when I arrived but couldn’t concentrate with the carriage rattling in my ears.

The train reached my stop and I hurried off. I looked around for someone dressed in blue to greet me. A young man about my height dressed in casual clothing approached me.

“Excuse me, miss, do you know the way to a B-L-U base?” he asked shyly.

“Nope. I’m waiting for someone to take me there, actually. Are you another new sniper?” I asked, assuming by his build.

“No, I’m supposed to be an engineer. It’s my first deployment.” He looked down at his own debriefing folder to make sure he said the class name correct.

“Well someone should be here to greet you at least,” I sighed in annoyance, “Let’s walk together and find where we’re meant to go.”

“Thank you so much.” He beamed.

We paced up and down the platform until we could find someone in a BLU uniform but to no avail. This was extremely slack that someone wouldn’t greet their new comrades on the train platform. There were stairs leading down to the main gateways. We roamed around that area. At last I spotted someone unmistakably clad in a BLU sniper outfit. The vest and slouch hat stuck out like a sore thumb against the bowl hats and suits. They were holding two polaroids and looking frantically at everyone’s passing face. As I approached them, their face flooded with relief.

“You two the new engie and doc?” they said, checking the photos one last time before stuffing them away in their vest pocket.

“Yes.” We answer in union.

I went to speak but the sniper cut in.

“Finally. We’re late so hurry up and follow me.”

We followed them out to a small ute. I rode shotgun as I had questions to ask during the trip back to base. ‘I read my document; why are there three snipers posted here? Why do you need such a skilled medic compared to the rest of the team? How have you gone so long without an engineer?’ I got not much more than shrugs and grunts. I turned in my seat to face the engineer sitting in the backseat.

“Are you excited for you first real battle out of training?” I asked him.

“Yeah, I think I can handle it.” He replied with a shrug.

“I’ll make sure to keep you alive.” I smiled.

“I might just be a sniper but what’s the point of healing an engie for?” our driver finally decided to speak and they were questioning my ability as a medic.

I couldn’t help myself from ranting to this person about my experience and job as a whole. I heard the engineer giggle quietly a few times over some choice expletives I used. My rant was cut short as we arrived at base. The sniper told us to get out and find our own way around; they’d had enough of my voice and guessed I’d know my way around anyway.

I did, thankfully, and lead the engineer to the barracks. A soldier greeted us with lacking enthusiasm and gave us the tour the sniper should have. Our last stop was at the sleeping quarters. We were both given dorms of equal size. I was outraged, over the fact medics were usually given a surgery or office to reside in. Engineers required big workshops for their tinkering as well.

The soldier told us dinner would be served at 6 and then left us to unpack. Our rooms were next to each other’s so we talked while unpacking. We had some things in common, except for the obviousness that I had months of experience and his was his first job. Neither of us wanted to share where we came from, our families were iffy. We both liked birds and I explained how my pet budgie would be coming at a later date to join me.

After a good hour or so talk I just had to ask, “Most mercs like to stick to their given class’ name, but may we share each other’s names?”

“Oh, sure! My name’s Del.” he held out his hand with a smile.

“I’m Rachel,” we shook hands, “a lot of engies I’ve worked with were called Dell.”

“Huh, cool. Should I asked the others’ names?”

“Don’t unless you’re starting to befriend them. That might not happen though.”

“Why not?” he looked worried.

“I read the team roster for this place; it’s nightmare. Three snipers, two spies, a scout, a soldier and then there’s us two. I’m going to personally fix this team whether it takes me a week or a month.” I declared, “You just worry about yourself, but yell for me on the battlefield if you need me.”

“Alrighty then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner wasn’t for another hour, so I sought out the team’s Spy. Or in this case, both of them. I suspected they would keep to themselves as most Spies do, but it made me feel busy having a goal in mind. I passed the Soldier in a hallway and he didn’t bother asking if I was lost. I wasn’t, but this lack of enthusiasm to new recruits was getting under my skin.

I looked in the common room and found the two Spies sitting with the Scout playing cards. The Scout looked up; whipping her pigtails in one of the Spy’s face during the motion and flashed me a brace laden smile. I wondered how young this girl was and then she spoke.

“Heeeey! You’re the new Medic? Come join us!” her voice was eager but soft like an adult’s.

“Sure, I came to talk with you two anyway.” I said, taking up a seat so I was opposite the Scout with both Spies on my sides.

The two Spies gave me quizzical looks and hummed a noise of attention. The one on my left looked young with bright blue eyes and perfectly smooth skin. The right was the opposite, looking like he hadn’t slept in a week.

“What did you want to talk about? Did your debriefing not have enough information?” the older Spy said slowly.

Something about his accent made me think Polish; I don’t know whether I was correct or not.

“No, I know what the mission is here at Borneo. I wanted to know what our advantage was to having three Snipers and two Spies.” I asked.

The Scout dealt me some cards and I looked at them half heartedly. It was a shit hand. They weren’t using real money it seemed as she passed me a handful of chips.

“There was a mix up in the contracting months ago.” The younger Spy said with a feminine tone, “I was never meant to be here. I don’t _want_ to be here.”

“We were having trouble getting the cart pushed up the hill. We asked for an extra Sniper to pick off the REDs from both sides of spawn but that didn’t work. Someone thought that meant we needed another one.” The older Spy laughed dryly.

I went to ask one of the many questions swimming around in my head, but everyone was paying attention to betting. I threw in one of the chips I was given to match the bet. I didn’t fold and I lost. I didn’t come to play cards.

“All we could do was shorten their contracts for here and wait for that to run out. We can ask for more recruits but there’s no more rooms here.” Old Spy continued, “You and the Engineer took longer than expected to arrive.”

“How have you managed without either class for so long?” I asked, ignoring my cards.

“We died so often trying to get out of spawn that someone higher up thought we had no need for a Medic. Offensive Engineers aren’t as helpful either.”

“They can put up teleporters,” I retorted, “and even if it’s a level one sentry, it can deter the REDs from getting too close to our spawn.”

“I understood that but the higher ups didn’t care.” Old Spy said irritably.

Whether his tone was from explaining himself or the fact I wasn’t playing the game I didn’t care. I put in my chips to keep the game rolling anyway.

“Are you referring to the Administrator?” I asked.

“Her? She probably doesn’t even know this place exists. The countdowns and messages over the speakers are all recorded.” Old Spy was getting more irritable.

He folded and it turned out he just had a horrible poker face. I didn’t have much luck either. Scout took her fake winnings and collected the cards back. Dinner was being served.

I followed the Spies and Scout into the mess hall and saw the Engineer already sitting and talking with a Sniper I hadn’t seen yet. I piled the food onto my plate and sat at the table with Engineer and Sniper and the Old Spy followed me.

“...was this long, mate! Coulda sworn I caught cthulhu myself!” I overheard the Sniper saying, arms stretched as wide as she could.

“Nice.” Engineer nodded his head in enthusiasm then looked up at me, “Oh hey Medic.” He greeted me, “And, Spy.”

“ _Halo_ ,” Old Spy nodded and sat down.

We all tucked into dinner and ate quietly for a while before I spoke up.

“I found out that these double ups were just a mix up, I could fix this easily.” I addressed Engineer.

“You’re going to ‘fix’ this?” Old Spy asked me with a raised eyebrow, “Nothing needs _fixing_ , besides the other Spy doesn’t want to be here.”

“You guys don’t have a Heavy, Demoman or even Pyro. A good team needs all classes involved, I could care less about three Snipers.”

“We simply don’t have the room to accommodate more recruits.” Old Spy repeated bitterly.

“Then we wait for the Snipers and Spy to leave to recruit the people we need.” I stated calmly, trying not to turn this into an argument.

“Which Snipers are ya gonna git rid of then?” the Sniper across the table asked me.

“Whichever two of them that has their contracts run out first.” I replied, looking at her.

“That’d be me and that bloke over there.”

She pointed out the third Sniper I hadn’t met yet, sitting with the grumpy Sniper who drove us from the train station. They were terribly sunburnt and their face hidden under a cork hat. I didn’t know them yet, but I’d rather get rid of the grumpy Sniper instead. This cheerful Sniper at my table seemed to have made friends with Engineer so removing her didn’t sound like a good plan either. I would have to wait and see how things turned out; get more details first.

“Look, I just want a balanced team. That young Spy doesn’t want to be here, maybe removing her first and getting a Heavy?” I said to the whole table.

“Whatever. I don’t care as long as I’m somewhere getting paid to shoot people.” The Sniper shrugged.

She turned back to talking to Engineer about her fishing trip. The Old Spy next to me turned away from me so I gathered he didn’t want to talk anymore. I finished my meal and left for my room. Tomorrow was Sunday so we wouldn’t be fighting yet. Good. I still had some things to wrap my head around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindless rabble really

I didn’t wake up until 10am. I missed breakfast and it was another 2 hours until lunch would be served. The Engineer was in the common room talking with the same Sniper from last night. I pulled up a chair and lazily eves dropped. They were discussing strategies and Sniper kept butting in with stories from previous battles. I felt like joining in with my own tales but I heard footsteps

The Old Spy walked in and asked that the Engineer and I follow him. He led us down the hallways to a door that was kept locked. After several minutes of trying to find the right key, we stepped inside. It was unmistakably a med bay. Everything was dusty though. How could they have possibly gone without a Medic for so long?

The Spy had to put the Engineer into respawn. As I had been attached to many systems I just had to hand over my blood data kept on a floppy disk.

After scanning in the Engineer, Spy handed me the correct key and told me this room was my responsibility now. I reframed from asking why I hadn’t been shown this immediately and took it politely.

The med bay had its own bedroom, but no bathroom attached to that. I moved all my luggage into this room instead and got to work cleaning up the place. I took a break when lunch was served. I sat next to the Soldier and discussed strategies. So far the plan was simply to get out of spawn in one piece. I took note and realised my normal medigun would have to do for this situation. I would leave the kritzkreg until we knew we could push well.

Engineer came and sat down with us with a big grin on his face. Before I could ask what had him grinning his face off, he started.

“Spy showed me an old workshop that’s mine now! It’s kinda small but enough room to experiment with stuff.” He beamed.

“Nice! We should have been shown these rooms when we first arrived.” I said a little smugly.

“What rooms? I showed you two to your designated sleeping quarters.” Soldier piped up.

“Don’t you realise Medics should reside in their surgery and Engineers dwell in a workshop of sorts?” I asked him.

“That doesn’t make it fair for the rest of us.” He retorted.

“What would you do with a bigger room? You can always go outside to practice rocket jumping.” I jeered.

“I’ll have you know-

“Fellas, please.” Engineer interjected.

The Soldier and I glared at each other for a moment then he slammed his right arm on the table.

“Arm wrestle me, now.” He grinned.

I complied, knowing I would lose. If this was supposed to be demonstrating who was in the right, I didn’t care. As long as I wasn’t still fighting with my team mate by tomorrow’s battle.

I managed to prevent the Soldier slamming my hand down for a moment but my muscles gave up. I could lug a medigun around during battle but Soldiers had to be stronger. I straightened my posture and returned the conversation to strategics. Engineer joined in and we discussed where to place sentries to keep the REDs from coming too close.

The Soldier and I descended into recounting tales from our own previous battles. All the Engineer could do was listen in and try to make sense of the situations we were in. We were interrupted by the Scout bounding in and offering a game of poker again. The three of us agreed and followed after her.

Everyone in the team was playing besides grumpy Sniper. We swapped between sharing stories and discussing tomorrow’s battle plan. I had a feeling we would get further than they had managed to before my arrival. We’d just have to wait and see.


End file.
